Full Circle
by bluefuzzyelf
Summary: There are a ton of fanfics out there that have Inuyasha dieing and coming back in Kagome's time as a reincarnation. But what if this time, it was someone else?
1. Prologue

__

Summary: There are a ton of fanfics out there that have Inuyasha dieing and coming back in Kagome's time as a reincarnation. But what if this time, it was someone else?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters form Inuyasha. They have the privilege of being owned by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.

Full Circle

Prologue

It was over. They had killed Naraku. But at a terrible price. Miroku rushed over to the fallen body. Naraku had managed to hurt her mortally, he feared. Sango, He knelt beside her, lifting her into his arms. Her eyes flickered and opened. She smiled faintly at him. Lifting a hand she grasped his right and pulled off his sheath. His Kazaana was gone. She interlaced her fingers with his. Miroku had silent tears running down his handsome face.

Kagome and Inuyasha came running up. Kagome gasped and clung to Inuyasha at the sight of Sango, sobs racking her body.

Sango's uniform was tattered and stained with blood. She had suffered large wounds all over her body, inflicted by Naraku in his attempts to beat her off. She had fought in pure fury. In the end, it was she who dealt the death blow. She threw her boomerang at Naraku one final time before collapsing. Blood pooled on the ground, soaking into the earth where no green thing would ever grow again. She lay limp in Miroku's hands, her eyes opening and closing.

"" she gasped, blood pouring out of her mouth. Miroku buried his head in her shoulder, breathing heavily, refusing to believe what was true.

"Yes, koi?" Sango caught what little breath she had left. Koi?

"I promiseI promise youI'll find you again" Her head dropped and her eyes closed as she took her last breath. 

Tears were staining even Inuyasha's face as Sango left their world. Shippou had crawled up into Kagome's shirt, curling up and crying while Kagome clutched at Inuyasha's haori, sobbing hysterically. Miroku made so sound hearable with human ears. Those with demon senses, however, heard his silent shriek of agony. The monk flung his head back, fighting the cries that threatened to overcome him. He held Sango's body tightly against his chest, rocking back and forth.

She was gone.


	2. A Promise Unbroken?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from Inuyasha.

Full Circle

Chapter One

A Promise Unbroken?

They were still grieving. It had been two weeks since Sango had died. And Miroku showed no sign of getting better. He was getting thinner and he was several shades paler than usual. He was refusing to eat more than just the amount of food to keep him alive. Not even the fact that he no longer had a hole in his hand seemed to cheer him.

Kagome was worried about him. She thought if maybe he could get away, he might begin to eat and perhaps start speaking again. So she planned to take Inuyasha and Miroku to her time, where all the new things would take Miroku's mind off Sango. Or so she hoped.

She was half right. Miroku did show interest in the things of her time, but all the technology in the world could not get him to lighten up. Kagome decided 3 days after they came through that the two guys needed more to wear besides her father's old clothes. She took them to the mall and proceeded to find outfits for them. Miroku brightened a little and even let out a small smile at Inuyasha's antics. After buying them a couple pairs of jeans and t-shirts, she bought them some food. Inuyasha wolfed his down. Miroku only glumly pushed his around on his plate. His friends tried to cheer him up but nothing would work. She was gone. His light, his love, his reason for living. The only thing keeping him going was her promise. That she'd somehow find him. He hoarded that shred of hope, keeping it close to his heart. Miroku was jostled by someone on their way out. He had not been paying attention and he looked up to apologize. But the words never left his mouth. He found himself staring into the calf brown eyes he knew so well.

Sango. She was back.

"Oops, sorry!" said Sango, no recognition in her eyes. Miroku stared at her.

"You don't remember." He said, almost to himself.

"Nani? Remember what? Do I know you?"

"You don't remember me." Miroku was devastated. He had found her again only to have her not know who he was. How could she not know the one whose heart belonged to her?

"Umm, you do look faintly familiarDid you go to summer school?" Miroku shook his head. 

"I'm only visiting." Sango pursed her lips.

"Gomen, I do not remember you. I'm Sango." She held out her hand. Miroku grasped it firmly, assuring himself that she was no illusion.

"Miroku." A tiny flicker of recognition flashed across her eyes. It was gone before he could even be sure it had been there.

"Well, I gotta go. See you around!" and she dashed off, leaving her houshi stunned in the middle of the mall, his heart breaking for the second time in less than a month.


	3. Who Are You?

A/N: Ok, I know it's been awhile.. Gomen. Here's chap 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely bishounen Inuyasha nor any of his companions.

__

Previously, On Full Circle: "Miroku." He said. A tiny flicker of recognition flashed across her eyes. It was gone before he could even be sure it had been there.

"Well, I gotta go. See you around!" and she dashed off, leaving her houshi stunned in the middle of the mall, his heart breaking for the second time in less than a month.

Full Circle

Chapter Two

"Miroku, where are you?" called Kagome. "Oh, there you are. What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the houshi standing still in the middle of the moving crowd, his face twisted in pain.

He turned slowly, not really seeing her.

"She's back. And she doesn't know me. She-she doesn't know me!" he cried, his eyes windows to his own personal hell.

"Who are you talking about? Miroku are you okay? What's going on?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Yeah, houshi, what's up?" asked Inuyasha, being uncharacteristically worried as well.

"Sango, " Miroku muttered, "She was here. She doesn't know me, she lives here, ah Kami--sama, why me?" he asked imploringly, looking up to the ceiling. Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other, both thinking that Miroku had finally gone over the edge.

"Miroku, she's gone. She ain't coming back." Said Inuyasha gruffly.

"But she was here! She promised me and now she's here! It was her! We have to find her." He turned grief striken eyes back towards the crowd, starting to move. Kagome and Inuyasha reached out to try and catch him but had started to run fueled by hope. They had no choice but to follow him. He was rushing through the mall, looking around wildly. Suddenly he pulled up short, staring into a store window. Kagome was panting when they reached him.

"C'mon Miroku, she's not he- Sweet Kami!" While talking to Miroku, she followed his gaze.

"Sango?" whispered Inuyasha. "But she's deadNot that that's stopped many before" he muttered, making Kagome shoot him a dark look. Miroku started forward, going up to the girl who had Sango's looks and name.

"Excuse me, but would you come with me for a moment?" Sango turned in surprise. She looked startled, then told her friends to wait for a moment. She followed Miroku out of the store towards Inuyasha and Kagome, who were staring at her with their jaws open.

"Sango?" Kagome whispered. Sango raised her eyebrows. How did theses people know her.

"Damn." Said the guy with the white hair. The hair struck a cord within her, like she knew it? How could she kno hair? And she definitely didn't know the guy, I mean, she'd remember his eyes and his hair.

"Do I know you?" she asked uncertainly. The looks on their faces were almost unbearable. The guy- Miroku- who had spoken to her earlier had such an expression of pain on his face, it made her want to hug him tight. But she didn't know him, dammit! The girl was almost in tears, looking at Sango disbelievingly.

"Wha.."He voice seemed to fail her. "Gomen, but what's your name?"

"Sango. Why?"

"We-we just thought you were someone else. Gomen. Miroku brought you out so we could talk to you."

"Why are you so sad?" The question just popped out. The man in the purple shirt sat down heavily, his head in his hands, shoulder shaking with held back sobs.

"Our friend, uh, well, died. You bring back memories. You have her face" the girl trailed off. The white haired guy spoke for the first time and she got a mental image of him in a red haori. She shook herself. Weird.

"Keh. C'mon, let's go." Behind the gruff voice, Sango could sense a deep pain.

"Wait, I don't know your names!"

"Ah, gomen. I'm Kagome, and this is Inu- Uh, Yasha." She cut the Inu off, knowing it would sound weird. Inuyasha snorted.

"Demon?"

"Nickname."

"Ah."

"Look, if it isn't too forward, could we get together again? I'd like to get to know you. It's kinda comforting, knowing that she lives on in some way." Sango hesitated, then nodded. It felt so right, wit them. All her life she'd had this feeling that she was looking for someone, one of the reasons she never dated. When she was with these people, that feeling went away. Miroku stood up.

"It's been apleasure." He said, a little stiffly. To his immense surprise, and Sango's, she hugged him.

"I don't know what her name was or who she was to you, but I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear, before letting go with a blush and looking away. Miroku didn't take his eyes off Sango while she and Kagome exchanged phone numbers. He stopped staring only after she had disappeared from sight.

None of the group felt like talking, so they went home in silence, crashing in various places. Kagome ended up stretched out beside Inuyasha on the couch, cuddling into his chest.

Miroku was sitting in a big chair, mulling over his thoughts. He didn't understand. Why didn't she recognize him? If her soul had come back to find him, then why didn't she know him? It didn't make sense. Maybe they had to jog her memory. That might work. They'd have to say and do things they normally would. Miroku didn't know if he could. He didn't grope anymore, not with _her_ gone.

Sighing, he let himself slide into the comforting darkness of sleep.


	4. A Walk In The Park

A/N: Gods. It's been _forever_. Gomen nasai!!

Disclaimer: Look, If I have to tell you*shakes head*

__

Previously, On Full Circle: Sighing, he let himself slide into the comforting darkness of sleep.

Full Circle

Chapter Four

Miroku wandered around the street. Kagome had taken him to one of those outside street markets. She and Inuyasha had gone a little ahead, talking and admiring the things for sale. Miroku felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Miroku-san?" He stiffened. Sango. Saying his name. His heart throbbed harder. Only onceonly once had she said his name. He turned, his eyes shining with hope. 

"Uh, ohayo!" Miroku was met with a confusing sigh. It was Sango, yes, but she was not dressed in her normal kimonoMiroku sighed. It was the one with his koishii's face. The woman from the future. The one who reminded him of what he had lost

Sango noticed that Miroku's face had gone dark. She grimaced. Kagome-san had told her that she wore the face of another. She remembered telling Miroku _"I don't know what her name was or who she was to you, but I'm sorry."_

"Miroku-san?"

"Gomen. I got lost in my thoughts." Sango gave him a small smile. Miroku's breath hitched in his throat. She looked so like her when she did that

"It's ok. I was wondering what you were doing today."

"Nothing. Doushite?"

"Well," Sango blushed. "I was hoping maybe you'd go to the park with me."

"I'd be glad to accompany you, Sango-san. Let me go tell Yasha and Kagome first, ok?" Sango nodded. Miroku found his friends and informed them of his departure. They agreed. As Miroku disappeared, Kagome smiled softly.

"I think this might help him." Inuyasha grunted in agreement. 

Miroku and Sango walked in silence around the Sakura park. Sitting down on a nearby bench, she patted the seat next to her. Miroku sat. Several minutes passed in companionable silence before Sango spoke.

"Tell me about her." She said softly. Miroku looked at the sky.

"She was a very dear friend of mine. She so was strong and she moved like a dancer when she fought. She had the agility and grace of a cat.

"Even though her family had been killed, she kept on, still laughing and joking. We were always verbally- and sometimes physically- sparring." Said Miroku with a slight chuckle. 

"She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She meant so much to me. I don't think she ever knew how much I loved her until she died. She" Miroku took a deep breath.

"You can stop if you want." Said Sango quietly. Miroku shook his head.

" No. I need this. I always had aroaming eyes. And roaming hands. But, ever since she had become my friend, it did not wander as much unless it was near her. It caused me much trouble. But I think it did her good. It took her mind off her quest, her slain family. 

"I only told her how I feltas she lay in my arms, dying. That was the only time I ever heard hersay my name. I couldn't save her! She was killed in front of our eyes, by the man we were after, and I couldn't save her! I was too weak. I miss her so much" Miroku's voice was shaky, tears running down his face. Sango's heart broke at the sight of him. She leaned over and hugged him, offering what comfort she could. He clung to her like she was his lifeline, as if afraid to let go. She stroked his hair and rocked him, hoping she could help, wanting nothing more than to take away his pain.

When his tears had run dry, Sango asked quietly, "What was her name?" Miroku hesitated before giving in. He held her closer, afraid of her reaction.

"Sango. Her name was Sango."

A/N: I know, I know. Short chap. But I hope to get another up soon, and end to the cliffie, so don't kill me. *eyes widen at seeing all the flames rushing towards her* Run bluefuzzyelf! RUN!!!!!!!!


End file.
